sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fraser Kershaw
| occupation = | years_active = 2014–present }} Fraser Hart Kershaw Jr. is an activist in the clean water movement throughout the United States and Latin America. Natural Nutmeg Magazine|website=naturalnutmeg.com|access-date=2016-06-23}} He made his television debut acting as multiple characters in the 2016 televised international feature film Behind the Water. Early life Kershaw attended State College Area High School in Pennsylvania. Kershaw spent his teens on the island of St. John, Virgin Islands. His mother works as a medical missionary in natural disasters in Latin America. His father was a landscaper and artist.Little, Patrick. "An example of relational aesthetic artist", 25 October 1977. Retrieved on 25 October 1977 Kraft, Dave. "An example of energy efficient art", 23 January 1980. Retrieved on 23 January 1980 Kershaw attended University Park at Pennsylvania State University and California Baptist University in Riverside, California. California College Bound and Non-Profit Colleges Online presented the top 50 schools with programs that believe in students' before profits and they showcase Kershaw, musician Drew Shirley and best selling author Rick Warren as notable alumni. Biography 2014–2016: Breakthrough and critical success On 19 July 2014 The Sacramento Observer announced Kershaw and National Geographic's Doug Clevenger in the capital of California to showcase a televised portion of a new film about water. When Kershaw appeared on AT&T he stated the global water problem could be solved one town at a time. Premiering on earth day 2016, Caribbean Entertainment Magazine stated Kershaw's film, Behind the Water, reached every territory in the Caribbean, Canada, the UK and the northeast United States. He hosted the 2016 televised feature film Behind the Water. Kershaw and musician Brent Kutzle from OneRepublic collaborate on the musical score for the film. Jlife|website=jlifeoc.com|access-date=2016-06-23}} The Jamaican diaspora states Kershaw helps the Caribbean people with life giving efforts that spark change through film. Kershaw can be seen in television commercials that are noted as earth friendly. Kershaw is seen in Movie Maker Magazine collaborating with Greg Mellott and Francis Ford Coppola on a new art form called live cinema. Modern Traveler Magazine showcased Kershaw filming in never before documented areas of Latin America. Travel Magazine stated Kershaw has slept in huts without electricity to luxurious accommodations and these experiences reinforced his opinion that no matter the environment everybody deserves the right to drink clean water. The Toronto Yogi Times interviewed Kershaw in Los Angeles and they stated after talking with Kershaw they believed in humanity again. Public speaking and activism Kershaw can be seen presenting at public university film forums. Kershaw has contributed his experiences with acting and drama to public universities. While performing in the theater he's known to become emotional and challenge the audience. Kershaw addressed the country of El Salvador on national news across 7 million homes bringing together congressional leaders and administration officials in hopes to furnish clean water to communities. On 30 December 2014 Kershaw hung water paintings on corners of rural villages and W.U. Caribbean Magazine claimed an immediate impact on rural communities and they stated Kershaw's energy spread and his light shined bright on the world water crisis. The Caribbean's Drive Time Radio Show publicized Kershaw's clean water campaign and recorded him speaking out against the lack of sanitation in rural communities and he said, "If everybody stops going to the bathroom right now then we can save lives, but that’s never going to happen." Kershaw was called 'He No Faking Jamaican' for his activism in the Caribbean. , November 2014|left]] In 2014, Kershaw documented and explored the communities of Port-au-Prince with overwhelming obstacles. In November 2014 he publicly spoke with community leaders in the capital of Haiti about launching health campaigns for community leaders to provide clean water. He was recorded saying, "I know the Haitian people because I am the Haitian people, we are both human, one and the same, we thirst together and we drink together, we want water that heals instead of steals." He received the nickname 'The Prince of Hope' for his efforts to provide clean water in Port-au-Prince, Haiti. Caribbean News Now|website=caribbeannewsnow.com|access-date=2016-06-23}} Kershaw and Dr. Jennifer Hetzner of California appeared on ABC presenting the impact of dirty water. On 22 January 2015 The Nevada Today reported Kershaw at the Wells Fargo Auditorium performing at the University of Nevada, Reno and the student body became energized from Kershaw's performance by winning their hearts and minds with his ability to inspire through his work. Filmmaker Kari Barber reported Kershaw turning their world upside down. On 24 February 2015 Kershaw presented at the International Law Society speaker series at the Maurer School of Law in Indiana University where he presented his international experiences working with pillars of rural cinema. On 28 March 2015 he started a film festival for 45,000 student's at the University of Cincinnati encouraging the filmmakers to be fearless and compared the event to a sweaty gym full of boxers ready to spar. Cincinnati.com reported the film festival an important piece of history for Cincinnati, and native Steven Spielberg will be proud to see the film industry grow within the city. In Lawrence, Kansas on Earth Day 2015 Kershaw performed in a full theater at the University of Kansas and during the event Kershaw said, "This Earth Day, we're far beyond a debate about the importance of water." He added, "We're focused on taking action, preparing communities here locally on leading an international effort for action." Department of Film & Media Studies|website=film.ku.edu|access-date=2016-10-17}} The University of Kansas Department of Film and Media studies stated "Kershaw inspired and energized, entertained their thoughts about helping while still remaining very personable and humble." Kershaw has said while performing he hopes people will continue to chase after life-changing ideas and passions. Charity work and other interests Kershaw self-funded an initiative called Water Works and said its focus is to provide clean and safe drinking water to people in developing nations. He has said in Vitamin Retailer Magazine that Water Works started the day he saw people weeping over water-related deaths. The Fort Lauderdale Daily News boasted Kershaw using its airport as his launch pad to give people clean water. They reported him saying it is his oasis in between trips and it's the crew's production home base to debrief before flying all over the world. The Lodi news said while Kershaw was in Indonesia he lost ten pounds from a water borne illness and a doctor traveled to document Kershaw's condition. Salvador, March 2015 ]] Green Clean Magazine declared Kershaw as one of the "People We Love" stating he believes the new generation is done with people who spew facts, figures, and formulas for fun and there must be a call to action. Green Cleaning Magazine|website=www.greencleaningmagazine.com|access-date=2016-10-16}} Modern Latina Magazine showed Kershaw studying sugar samples from tree leaves as a way to pinpoint a drought to assess solutions with its data. Luxury Travel Magazine featured Kershaw testing out prototype luggage designed by the Swedish brand Thule Group. He is known to create aid for non-profit organizations that support international orphans and widows. Kershaw has stated in an interview that every person dreams of being loved and accepted and along the way many lose faith in humanity and his team's goal is to inspire everyone on the planet who loves fellow humans to empower another Spirit, engage with the world, and make a difference. Kershaw has worked in rural areas assisting people with clean water and Mother Earth News compared the process to a wild ride. Upcoming projects On 27 April 2016 Kershaw announced on Caribbean Cana News that he will turn the film Behind the Water into a live performance piece. Personal life Kershaw lives in Orange County, California. He mentioned when he travels he gains clarity about important decisions versus when he is inside his own bubble at home. Kershaw said in Carib Entertainment Magazine that he likes when failure is possible because it makes him feel alive and that failure excites him as it mimics life and drives his projects. It has been recorded that he throws away his cell phone while doing creative work. Kershaw has talked about eliminating things in his life which gives him time to reach big goals. He claims his most difficult challenge while helping others is his ego and himself and has never accepted a dime for his efforts. Kershaw has said he will dance around anyone blocking the basic human right of clean drinking water. References External links * * Behind the Water official site Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American male film actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Pennsylvania Category:Male actors from California Category:Activists from California Category:California Baptist University alumni